Losing Her Powers
by Dathtato
Summary: Follows Alex's perspective of the first time Kara loses her powers and the events following it. One-Shot.


**Losing Her Powers**

 **A/N: Hi everyone. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all those that favourite, follow and comment. If there are any suggestions for future chapters or stories please let me know by PM or commenting** **. I am open to all genres and pairings from a variety of different shows and so forth, even if not listed on my description.** **If you enjoy, check out my page for more. Please review and comment.**

Alex watched her little sister lie under the sun lamps at the DEO. Little over an hour ago her sister had blown out her powers for the very first time and she was worried about the blondes impending reaction. That is when she woke up, they had had to retrieve her manually and even now Kara was still asleep. Thankfully though now they could attach equipment to her in order to monitor her vitals.

She loved her sister dearly but when something became too much for Kara there were only two ways she would react. Kara would either shut down completely or become self-destructive and neither were very good options. The sound of a steady heart beat increasing slightly broke Alex's reverie and she walked past the observation window, were she had been standing, into the room with her sister.

"Hey sleepyhead. How are you?" Alex asked gently, trying to extinguish any small amount of the reaction that was on its way.

"Ugh what happened?" The blonde groaned audibly.

"You fought an alien and got knocked out."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep a bit more." Alex almost couldn't believe her luck, or bad luck, when her sister fell asleep again.

 _Maybe her powers will return before she wakes up. Please, please do. She'll won't be able to live without them. She'll become depressed and suicidal or completely despondent. Please let them return before she wakes up._

Alex left the room and went to debrief with Hank, maybe he could also help with the incoming crisis that was her blonde sister. After a long talk with Hank and no hope off trying to activate Kara's powers before she woke up, the brunette walked back to the room to see her sister face in a pillow busy crying her eyes out.

"Kara!" She screamed as she rushed to her sister's side and held her tight, eliciting a yelp of pain from the blonde who started laughing hysterically through the tears.

Alex held on tight, but carefully, for what seemed like hours until Kara stopped crying and could probably speak again.

"I know it's going to be tough not having your powers but they'll most likely come back within a few days, two weeks tops." Alex could feel the tension in her sister's shoulder and with each sniffle the blonde gave Alex thought that maybe this time Kara would handle her emotions better. Maybe no crisis would come.

"Alex, I don't want them back." Alex wasn't sure she heard correctly as it had been said so softly but Kara nodded her head affirming she had indeed heard correctly. Staring into her sisters eyes to gauge the truth she was met only by pure unadulterated happiness.

"Why Kara?" She knew she would have a headache later if she kept frowning like this.

"I can't hear them. The world. I can't hear the screams, the coughs, the cars and noises. I can see you clearly for the first time ever, not just part of you. I don't have to focus to see your face at skin level. I can hug you as tightly as I want and I can't hurt you." She enunciated that point with a fierce hug. "I'll be able to feel normal pain, I'll be able to be tired. I don't want them back. Please tell me there's something I can do to not get them back."

Alex was shocked at this, granted she could always see the strain Kara was under while trying to make sure she appeared normal, but she had always assumed that Kara preferred it to not having them at all.

Three weeks later Alex was looking at the Monopoly board in front of her, she was waiting for Winn to finish his turn. Since Kara had lost her powers the blonde had been bubblier than ever, even when she fell ill for the first time or when she broke her arm which thanks to the DEO had healed in a week. So here they sat: Alex, Lucy, Winn and Kara. James had left a week ago after giving a flimsy excuse about a better job offer. Good, she had never liked him in the first place. Alex was just about to beat everyone, for the umpteenth time, when Kara slammed to the floor in pain. She was covering her ears with her hands, her nails already drawing blood, and her eyes were screwed shut.

Alex realised what was happening and ran to the blonde's room were the lead lined glasses were, having been forgotten as they were never needed anymore. Placing them on her sister face at least caused Kara's body to relax but now her sister was crying, clearly not from pain but from the return of her powers. Alex got Lucy and Winn to leave soon after that saying she and Kara needed to have a private conversation, she was sure her fondness for them grew when they tried to refuse out of concern for the blonde. Kara had really made great friends and she was thankful that they always wanted to support her but this was something she had to deal with in private with her sister.

"Kara, it going to be okay." She murmured as she sat on the floor and pulled her sister in for a long comforting hug.

"No, I don't want them! Make them go away!" Kara cried onto her shoulder and Alex could feel her heart break.

"You know I can't. The only way to lose them is to completely exhaust your powers. Even then it's not permanent, the sun will always bring them back.

Alex realised her mistake the second Kara body tensed for a moment and she was met with a bright smile. In a final attempt to stop what was about to happen she asked one question, "What about being Supergirl?"

"Screw Supergirl." Kara cursed and Alex was sure it was the first time she had ever heard a curse come from the blonde. She watched Kara disappear in the blink of an eye and ran for the stairs to the roof. She arrived in the cool night air just in time to see her sister collapse against the tar there and laugh hysterically in pure joy, her body exhausted and mind surely lost.

After that night Kara had started to dress in clothes so that her body would be less exposed, she started wearing hats and sunglasses whenever in the sun and if she were human Alex would worry about the lack of sunlight in her life, medically of course. Kara exposed herself to the sun as little as possible that at one point Alex had recorded that she had gone five months without powers. Kara made sure to blow out her powers the moment they returned and so a cycle started. As time went on Alex at least got her sister to see a psychologist at the DEO that, much to Alex chagrin and relief, said that there was no mental disorders. Kara for her part seemed happier and eventually life moved on. Alex met the girl of her dreams, so did Kara, so did Winn. Lucy took over for J'onn, as they later discovered his identity, and married another agent.

Alex would never have believed it all those years ago but Kara powers had truly been a curse.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to or affiliated with Supergirl.**


End file.
